sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ma (film)
| screenplay = Scotty Landes Tate Taylor | story = Scotty Landes | starring = Octavia Spencer | music = Gregory Tripi | cinematography = Christina Voros | editing = | studio = | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 99 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $5 million | gross = }} Ma is an upcoming American psychological horror film directed by Tate Taylor, from a screenplay by Scotty Landes and Taylor, and a story by Landes. It stars Octavia Spencer, Juliette Lewis, Diana Silvers, Luke Evans, McKaley Miller, Missi Pyle, Corey Fogelmanis, Marjay Ross, Gianni Paolo, and Dante Brown. The film is being produced by Jason Blum through Blumhouse Productions and John Norris. The film is scheduled to be released on May 31, 2019, by Universal Pictures. Premise The revenge film follows Sue Ann (Spencer), a killer who struggles with social rejection, peer pressure, and bullying. She is a lonely veterinary aide who lives in a town in Ohio. Things start to go wrong when she meets a group of teenagers. Despite their age differences, Sue Ann was invited into the clique, which she buys alcohol for. At first, it was fun for Sue Ann, who came to be called Ma, as her friendship with the high schoolers gives her the opportunity to be social and it gets her invites to parties. However, it becomes increasingly difficult for her to let go of her friends during weekends. She eventually develops an obsessive fixation on the group. The involvement of her friends' parents also triggered past trauma. These developments lead to violence. The film is noted for being one of the first horror movies to feature a female, black lead. Cast * Octavia Spencer as Sue Ann "Ma" ** Kyanna Simone Simpson as Young Sue Ann * Juliette Lewis as Erica, Maggie's mother. ** Skyler Joy as young Erica * Diana Silvers as Maggie, Erica's daughter. * Luke Evans as Ben Hawkins, Andy's father. ** Andrew Matthew Welch as young Ben * Missi Pyle as Mercedes, Ben's girlfriend. ** Nicole Carpenter as Young Mercedes * McKaley Miller as Haley, Maggie's friend. * Corey Fogelmanis as Andy Hawkins, Maggie's friend and Ben's son. * Gianni Paolo as Chaz * Dante Brown as Darrell * Allison Janney as Dr. Brown Production Principal photography on the film started in February 2018 and ended in March 2018. Filmed in Natchez, Mississippi. Release Ma is scheduled to be released on May 31, 2019. The first trailer was released on February 13, 2019. Box office In the United States and Canada, Ma will be released alongside Godzilla: King of the Monsters and Rocketman, and is projected to gross around $20 million in its opening weekend. References External links * * Category:Upcoming films Category:2019 films Category:2019 horror films Category:2010s horror thriller films Category:American films Category:American psychological horror films Category:American psychological thriller films Category:American horror thriller films Category:Films shot in Mississippi Category:Films set in Ohio Category:Films directed by Tate Taylor Category:Films produced by Jason Blum Category:Blumhouse Productions films